


A Lovely Flower

by ALWolfe



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALWolfe/pseuds/ALWolfe
Summary: A/NJust a dumb poem I wrote...





	A Lovely Flower

Isn’t she lovely?/  
She’s the sweetest creature on earth/  
Honey Bees swarm in/  
They take and they take/  
She gives and she gives/  
No one seems to recognize the value of a flower/  
& now while I’ve got your attention/  
Isn’t she lovely?


End file.
